Comencemos De Nuevo
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Songfic. Pensamientos de Sayaka hacia Kyoko antes de la muerte de Oktavia y el sacrificio de Kyoko. KyoSaya implicado. Canción "When You Were Young" de The Killers.


**Últimamente se me ha hecho costumbre hacer songfics y no ponerle de título el de la canción. Con este porque la verdad no tiene sentido, ya que la temática es diferente pero de que pega la letra, pega. De hecho desde que volvía escuchar la canción solo pude pensar en KyoSaya. Es algo así como la historia de Sayaka soñando con Kyousuke, pero llega alguien más que la quiere de verdad aunque no sea quien ella quería. O algo… bah! Yo y mis metáforas que solo yo entiendo jajaja. **

**Yo misma terminé lagrimeando con esto sniff, sniff. A veces pienso que es masoquismo volverme a ver la serie. Sólo termino llorando y hecha bolita x'D**

**Dejando mis traumas aun lado, dejo leer en paz. Espero les guste! Lo hice con mucho cariño y lágrimas xD**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Querida Kyoko:

Realmente no tienes que hacerlo. Enserio.

¿Te acuerdas de lo último que te dije? Fue mi error y no tienes que pagarlo ni tú, ni Homura-chan, ni mucho menos Madoka. Estoy algo cansada de esperar a alguien que me salve de mí misma. Es cierto que Madoka está aterrorizada y sólo me quiere de vuelta. No quiero verla sufrir por mí así de nuevo. Si esto se pudiera acabar con mi muerte, estaría feliz de que así fuera. No es un pensamiento suicida ni nada, simplemente no hay elección ya para mí. Me he convertido en un ser detestable que sólo causará dolor al mundo.

¿Piensas que hay salvación para mí haciendo eso? Sabes bien que no es posible, pero está bien.

Déjalo ya, de verdad. Puedo vivir con eso. Había estado sola últimamente más de lo que nunca estaré. ¿Qué importa si sigo así? A veces se aprende a vivir con el dolor. Gracioso, en mi caso sería "existir con el dolor".

**Te sientas ahí, con tu dolorido corazón,**

**Esperando que llegue tu príncipe azul**

**A salvarte de tus pecados.**

**Juegas a pedir perdón.**

**Mira ahora… ¡ahí viene!**

El amor apesta. Hace mucho comprendí que la vida no se compone de ser la princesa y esperar a tu príncipe que te rescate. Yo quise ser la princesa que rescatara al príncipe azul y mírame, ni así logré conseguir que correspondiera mi acto estúpido con afecto y atención. Puede ser que siempre lo hubiera sabido, pero las esperanzas a veces no te dejan ver más allá de tus narices.

¿Por qué te digo esto? Porque tú estás tratando de hacer lo mismo por mí. Haces lo que siempre quise que él hiciera por mí. Claro que tú no eres él. Pero lo haces.

**No se parece en nada a Jesús,**

**Pero habla como un caballero.**

**De la misma forma que tú te imaginabas **

**Cuando eras joven.**

Pareciera que mi vida se ha acabado ahora pero aún me siento tan humana y despierta como para dejar este mundo con tanta tranquilidad. Siento como si aún pudiera echarme hacia atrás y corregir mi error aun cuando sé que no puedo.

¿Qué será esta sensación? Siento que aun puedo ir a buscarte a la vieja iglesia y decir "¿Empezamos de nuevo?", tenderte la mano y sonreírte con sinceridad. Comer juntas en el pasto del parque (sé perfectamente que es tu actividad favorita), decirle a Madoka que ahora somos amigas y ella se alegrará porque hemos hecho algo bien, y salir a cazar brujas las dos juntas en vez de pelear por quien se queda la semilla del sufrimiento.

Poder ver ese cabello tan llamativo y un poco agresivo y juntar manos.

Trata un poco más. Tal vez podemos hacerlo.

**¿Podemos subir ésta montaña? No lo sé.**

**Más alta que nunca.**

**Sé que podremos con ello si nos lo tomamos con calma.**

**Hagámoslo fácil.**

**Fácil, fíjate.**

Crecer apesta. Tu misma me contaste lo tranquila y feliz que vivías con tu familia. Mi vida era sencillamente normal. La arriesgué toda por un milagro. No estoy arrepentida. Sé que di esperanza a alguien más y es suficiente para mí.

Tal vez sueno algo confusa. Digo que puedo morir o en mi caso, desaparecer pacíficamente, pero quiero hacerlo mejor. No he cambiado. Desde que era niña hasta ahora no lo he hecho.

**Y a veces, cierras tus ojos,**

**Y ves el lugar donde solías vivir,**

**Cuando eras joven.**

Tal vez ese sea mi problema. No tomo a los demás para mejorar algo en mi persona. Me enseñaste a no tomarme todo con tanto apremio. La experiencia de Mami Tomoe debió mostrarme el peligro que corría, y la preocupación de Madoka a tomar en cuenta que las personas que me apreciaban se sentirían tristes si me pasara algo.

Debí tomarme con calma las cosas.

**Dicen que el agua del diablo no es tan dulce.**

**No tienes porqué bebértela ahora.**

**Pero puedes mojar tus pies en ella**

**Cuando quieras. **

¿No vas a escucharme, verdad? Dijiste que no ibas a rendirte conmigo. Y yo era la cabeza hueca.

¡Yo te escucho! Si tu pudieras escucharme te diría que me dejaras y a Madoka que lo siento mucho, pero mis palabras no llegan a ti. Si hubiera una forma…

¿Proteger hasta el final?

Pero…

¿Por qué a mí, Kyoko?

**Se sientas ahí, con tu dolorido corazón,**

**Esperando que llegue tu príncipe azul**

**A salvarte de tus pecados.**

**Juegas a pedir perdón.**

**Mira ahora… ¡ahí viene!**

**No se parece en nada a Jesús,**

**Pero habla como un caballero.**

**De la misma forma que tú te imaginabas cuando eras joven.**

**(Habla como un caballero, como tú te imaginabas).**

**Cuando eras joven.**

De pronto ya no siento nada. ¿Dónde estoy? Hacia donde mire, veo blanco. Se supone que mi alma ha dejado de existir. ¿Porque aún sigo aquí?

¿Es que ahora me he quedado sola de verdad?

Ya no sé distinguir lo que es la realidad. Igual estoy viva, igual estoy muerta.

¿Qué ha pasado con todo? Ya no veo caos. Ya no veo a ninguna de las tres. Sólo veo blanco a donde mire.

Pero entonces volteo y te veo. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Con las manos en los bolsillos de tu chamarra verde y las botas cafés.

-Al final no fue en vano, ¿eh?- dices con una sonrisa torcida. Alargas la mano y me ofreces un pocky, de los que siempre cargas. Tomo uno y lo mordisqueo.

Se siente real…

Te metes uno en la boca. Entonces pasas caminando a mi lado y me tomas la mano. Dejo que me lleves sin decir nada. Solo sigues comiéndote el dulce.

¿A dónde vamos? No sé. Ni creo querer preguntar.

Tal vez después de todo podemos empezar de nuevo.

**Dije que no se parecía a Jesús.****  
****No se parece mucho,****  
****pero sí más de lo que nunca te podrías haber imaginado**


End file.
